Kaoru's Suprise
by Brandi.N
Summary: Kaoru and Tamaki are doing things behind Hikaru's back. How will he react? Summery sucks I know :P EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Saturday just like any other but this Saturday when Hikaru woke up his twin was gone.

"Kaoru? Kaoru?" Hikaru repeated as he got out of bed to get dressed. "Kaoru where are you!" Hikaru's twin was always there when he woke up this made Hikaru nervous he started to run around the house looking for his other half. "KAORU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Just as Hikaru got done looking through all the twins usual hangout spots in their house Kaoru walked in the front door.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed as he tackled his younger brother to the ground. "Where have you been?"

"I was uhh out" Kaoru said cautiously.

"Out where?" Hikaru asked as he stood up helping his brother.

"I went out to breakfast with my girlfriend..."

... As his twin spoke these words Hikaru's head started to spin he had to hold on to a table to keep himself stable. "You have a girlfriend? Since when? Why didn't you tell me Kaoru?"

"Because it was none of your business"

"But we tell each other everything! We are twins for Christ sake!" Hikaru said trying to hold back tears. He loved his brother and thought he loved him back, they were always together never leaving one another knew what the other was thinking knew how to make one another feel better and now it would be ruined all on account of some girl how could he do this Hikaru thought we have been together forever and always should be.

"Calm down Hikaru" Kaoru said calmly "There is no reason to make a fit about something so small."

Hikaru was so angry at his brothers words he wanted to yell and scream till his brother understood everything but he kept quiet instead of hitting something or yelling he looked at his twin a mirror image of him and said well brother "I'm happy for you I hope she can make you happy..." That was it Hikaru couldn't say anything else he started to let tears dribble from his eyes.

"Hikaru! What's wrong" Kaoru said concerned for his twin

"Nothing that you would care about" Hikaru said coldly and ran out the door not listening to his brother's cries for him to wait. Kaoru tried to run after Hikaru but Hikaru was much faster and disappeared into the woods making his brothers voice disappear.

"Dimmit" Kaoru said "I can't do this not to Hikaru he is my love the only one for me I can't do it". All of a sudden Kaoru wiped out his cell phone and started dialing Tamaki number. Tamaki answered

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Tamaki I can't do this! I can't it's not right and its driving Hikaru insane... I'm sorry but this all has to be over."

"Kaoru it's not like that, you can't just end everything we have been doing just because Hikaru is pouting. It's not over I won't allow it to be not after all we have been through."

"But Tamaki I have to think of my brother Kaoru said tears filling his eyes."

Hikaru will be fine I promise Tamaki said with a happy voice, now I will see you tonight Kaoru goodbye and don't say anything to Hikaru"

"I don't know if I can Tamaki I have never not told Hikaru anything we know everything it's not right"

"Kaoru I know you can do it, just think how surprised he will be when he finds out for himself. It will all be ok."

Kaoru sigh, "Fine see you tonight Tamaki bye." Kaoru shut his phone and looked into the woods hoping to see his brother, knowing he wouldn't see him till late tonight Kaoru started walking back to their home

Hikaru watched his brother walk away he was sitting in a tree near lessening to his brother conversation. Damn that Tamaki taking my Kaoru from me! Why would Kaoru say he had a girlfriend though? Ha its probably because Tamaki is so feminine. Hikaru laughed at his joke while climbing down the tree. He looked at the direction Kaoru walked in and then at the woods. He didn't want to go home, not now at lease, he couldn't see his brother now

Hikaru walked and walked and walked for hours having no destination just walking to walk. He decided not to walk deeper into the woods knowing he would get lost, finally after he stopped and actually noticed where he was he was.

Why did I go to Haruhi's house? Oh well might as well see if she is home. Hikaru knocked on Haruhi's door waiting for an answer, no one did. Hikaru sighed and started to walk to the place he least wanted to be... his own home

Please comment! This is my first fanfiction and I want to know what to and what not to do so review! Hit the review button I know you want to! Tell me if I should continue or not, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru walked home slowly. As slowly as he possibly could he did not want to go home to were his brother would be. All the things that were passing through his mind as he was walking were not helping either. Walking home to see Tamaki screwing his little brother was the main one that was stuck in his head. He was going to be so freaking pissed if he came home and that was happening.

"If i go home and that significant ass is there I swear I'll kill him!"

Hikaru was making himself more and more mad by the second thinking of all the possibilities that could be going on at his house. Finally Hikaru arrived at his house. He stared blankly at his and his brother's bedroom door after he finally had the guts to actually go inside and up to their room. He was about to go in when he heard his brothers voice. His brother was obviously talking on the phone... but with who?

Hikaru pressed his ear to the door listening in.

"Hey Tamaki... Yes yes I got home just fine"

It was him... That bastard. Hikaru wanted to run into his room and break his brothers cell phone in half then clame him as his own. But if he did that Kaoru would probably be mad so he reframed himself from that. For now at least.

"Yea I had fun to... Yes tomorrow is going to be a very special day... No I haven't seen him since earlier today...Yea yea I know! So I'll see you tomorrow?... Yea yea... Yep... Alright bye."

Hikaru walked in after his brother had said goodbye to the ass and put his phone down.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru ran out of bed and tackled his older brother "Were have you been! I HAVE BEEN SOO WORRIED!"

Hikaru stared up at his younger brother confused. Why would he be worried about me? he has his precious Tamaki...

"Why be worried about me? You have Tamaki don't you?"

Kaoru stared down at his older brother "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cut the crap kaoru I know everything"

"What? How did you find out! I tried so hard to make sure you didn't find out before it came!"

Wait... before it came? What was that supposed to mean? What was supposed to come?

"I'm sorry Hikaru! Tamaki wanted to do it in the first place! And I thought it would be a good idea since you are such a great brother! I thought it would make you happy!" Kaoru started sobbing and laid his head on Hikarus shirt. "P-please f-forgive me brother" Kauro said in between sobs

Hikaru felt horrible. He never wanted to make his brother cry. He loved his brother with all his heart, in every way possible. He never wanted to even see his brother cry... let alone be the one to cause it.

Hikaru put his hand on his brother's head and started to rake his fingers through his hair. "Shhh kaoru it's ok... Just start from the beginning ok?"

"O-ok" Kaoru said his sobs started to turn into mild sniffles.

"Well first..."

"""""""""""""" FLASHBACK """""""""""""""

"HEY KAORU KAORU KAORU!" Tamaki screamed at the youngest twin

"Boss you didn't need to shout... I was only a few feet away..."

"Whatever! We don't have time to be contemplating the idea of how loud and great I am!"

"... We weren't... Anyways I need to be getting back to Hikaru now. He's going to wonder were I am if I don't get back soon." Kaoru was trying to get away from the crazy louder boy but it seemed impossible

"NOOO! You can't leave yet! I Tamaki have the best idea on the face of the planet!" Tamaki said eyes shining diamonds.

Kaoru sighed obviously not going to be able to get away "And what's your oh so perfect idea boss?"

Tamaki looked left to right numerous times before turning back to Kaoru "We are going to throw a surprise party for Hikaru!" Tamaki whispered

Kaoru had to admit a surprise party for his brother wouldn't be bad. Since their birthdays were on the same day they couldn't throw ones for each other. This was actually not that bad of an idea... Well coming from Tamaki anyways

"...I'm listening"

"""""""""" END FLASHBACK """""""""""""

"Wait... So you and that idiot Tamaki were planning a party for me?" Hikaru asked. durring the story he picked up his brother and moved them onto the bed. Now they were laying down both shirtless and Kaorus head on Hikarus chest.

"Yea... We thought it was a good idea. I'm sorry if I made you mad brother"

Hikaru felt really guilty. Damn he was an idiot going off and acting so immature without even knowing the whole story! His poor brother... He must have been so worried when he came home so late. Damn he was a jackass...

"Don't be sorry Kaoru it's my fault I over reacted and should have just asked you in the first place what was going on... Forgive me?" Hikaru looked down at his little brother.

"Of course I forgive you!" Kaoru smiled and kissed his older brother.

...Both paused...

What just happened? Had Kaoru really kissed him? What he always wanted? For his brother to return his love? Was it really happening?

Hikaru looked at his little brother shocked.

"S-sorry Hikaru" Kaoru stammered cheeks turning pink "I-I just w-was thi-"

Kaoru was cut off by his brother slamming his lips back to his little brothers

"You don't need to be sorry Kaoru. I understand how you feel" Hikaru said after they had to force themselves apart for air.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes I feel the same way. I always have. I-I love you Kaoru" Hikaru said trying to hold back a blush.

Kaoru smiled and kissed his brother lightly " I love you to Hikaru. I always have and I always will"

Hikaru grinned and knew that this night was going to be the best night of both of their lives.

THE END!

Finally done... Sorry it took SOOOO long but... writers block school laziness... Bad combo... ANYWAYS! REVIEW! Thanks so much (:


End file.
